


Hold your head up and look at me straight

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Skating, M/M, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 11:Sehun has waited long enough to get his first kiss.





	Hold your head up and look at me straight

Sehun had been ecstatic when Chanyeol had asked him to come ice-skating with him. Mainly because he had loved to skate ever since he'd been a small child but also because it was the perfect romantic winter date.

It's been about four months since Sehun had met Chanyeol through mutual friends and about three weeks since Chanyeol had confessed to him. They had been on three dates in that time but hadn't even kissed in that time and Sehun was getting tired. So this date was actually the perfect opportunity.

They had agreed to meet around 5 at the train station near the Christmas market. It was only a five-minute walk to the ice rink from there. It wasn't one of the big centres Sehun used to skate in when he was younger but a small rink, that was put up temporarily during Christmas times. It was surrounded by trees, decorated with fairy lights and accompanied by some small booths selling hot drinks and food.  
Less professional and more romantic. Perfect for Sehun's intentions.

Around 3pm Sehun began to panic.

"I don't know what to wear", he whined while rummaging through his closet while his room mate, Jongin was lying on his bed, snacking on a bag of potato chips. Like Sehun, Jongin was a dance major in his second year of college.

"Just wear whatever", he said with a shrug. "He first saw you after a four-hour practice in you rattiest dance clothes and reeking of sweat but still somehow managed to fall in love with you so I don't think he really cares what you look like."

Jongin was right…somehow. He still wanted to impress Chanyeol even though they were basically a couple at this point.

"It's not that easy. The clothes should look good but also practical and warm enough to skate in. So no tight pants…shit I have nothing to show of if not my ass in tight pants…", he jokes.

Jongin raises his eyebrows. "Yeah…right because your overall experience is hideous."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "You know what I mean."

The other just laughed and teasingly threw a potato chip at his room mate.

In the end Sehun settled on a pair of jeans, a thick a light blue turtle-neck pullover and dark blue woollen coat.

When he arrived at the train station, his skates safely in the bag he has bought just for that, Chanyeol's already waiting for him.

He looks good, as always, with his dark hair styled back, wrapped into a thick black coat topped with a red scarf. When he sees Sehun he waves excited. It's purely adorable. Sehun's heart still misses a beat whenever he sees Chanyeol, never really believing that this guy really likes him enough to try and date him.

"Hi", Sehun greets shyly, immediately being wrapped in a warm hug and gosh why does he smell so good?

"I missed you", Chanyeol admits.

"You've seen me yesterday."

The older just shrugs. "Still."

Sehun takes his hand before their conversation can get even more cheesy. Together they walk towards the ice rink.

"Before we start I should probably admit that I've never done this before, so I might be really bad at this. I don't know", Chanyeol admits while they walk. He seems a bit embarrassed but Sehun just smiles.

"Don't worry, no one's good the first time", Sehun reassures him. "One question though, why would you suggest this when you don't know how to skate?"

A blush spreads over his cheeks as he sheepishly smiles at Sehun.

"Yeah, but Baekhyun told me that you really liked ice-skating when you were younger and I thought it would be nice if we did something together that you love so much. I want to know and do the things you like with you so that I can like them too", he admits.

Sehun is silent for a moment. He actually doesn't know what to say. His heart is beating so fast and he feels warm all over despite the freezing cold. He can't believe how lucky he got, meeting and falling in love with Chanyeol.

Who takes his silence the wrong way, of course.

"You can say it if you think it's dumb and a bad idea, you know."

Sehun stops in his tracks, throwing himself into Chanyeol's arms.

"I think this the nicest thing anyone has ever said for me. Thank you", he mumbles just loud enough for Chanyeol to hear.

~•☆•~

When they reach the ice rink Chanyeol goes to rent some skates while Sehun puts his own ones on, waiting for Chanyeol to come back. Chanyeol struggles for a bit but eventually has them tied tightly. With Sehun's help he manages to stand up.

"Okay, this is about how far as I can get I think", he says trying to keep his balance.

Sehun laughs. "Just walk with me to the entrance, then you can decide whether you want to go further or not."

Chanyeol eventually decides that "no I won't go onto this slippery field of death and pain" to which Sehun can't help but laugh loud enough for the whole ice rink to hear. Chanyeol's cheeks turn red as he tightens his grip on the metal barrier. He may be exaggerating yes, but still.

"I'm just gonna watch you for a while. Maybe I will be less scared then." Sehun nods, he knows that you can't rush this, it will only worsen the fear.

Chanyeol sighs, taking Sehun's hand with the one that's not gripping the $$$$$. He smiles apologetic.

"I'm sorry that this isn't the kind of romantic activity I originally planned this to be."

Sehun shakes his head vehemently. No, the last thing he wants is for Chanyeol to feel bad about this. Everyone has their own pace and Sehun's still so damn happy that Chanyeol has planned this just for him, he doesn't care that it's not exactly how either of then had expected the date to be.

He cradles Chanyeol's cold cheeks between his hands. Meeting his eyes and making sure to lay all his love and understanding into it.

"It's alright, really. If you feel best just watching then I'll accept that. If you later on decide you want to try it yourself, that's okay and if you don't then that's okay too. I really, really like you, hyung and I will never pressure you to do anything you don't want."

He leans forward to press a small kiss onto Chanyeol's cheek.

"Now make sure to watch me closely." With that he pushes himself into the middle if the rink, ignoring Chanyeol's red face.

He starts by skating a few laps. There aren't many people at the rink which gives him a certain freedom to try out how much he's still able to do.  
After some extravagant stops and backwards parades, he attempts a small spin on both feet. It's executed pretty well, considering the fact that he hasn't skated in over a year. He repeats the move a few times before switching to one footed spins.  
With time his body remembers more and more and he feels the same way he has always felt when skating. Magical, free, as if he was the only person existing. There's only him and the ice. He forgets everything, even Chanyeol's eyes on him.

After twenty minutes he feels fine enough. There's only two teenage girls on the ice besides him so he decides to try out a jump. Be goes into position, pushes himself off of the ice and executes the two backwards spins flawlessly before landing on his feet again. Excited clapping pulls him eventually out of his trance.

"Wow, you're really good. Like really, really good", Chanyeol said admiring Sehun from the side as he spun around himself and came to a halt only centimetres in front of him. The younger leaned against him for support and Chanyeol gladly wraps his arms around him.

"My sister actually is a professional ice skater, she always took me with her when we were children. I wanted to go pro as well but when I was around ten I grew too tall and had to switch to dancing", Sehun answers. His eyes are sparkling and one can easily detect how much he loves this.

"Oh. I didn't know this", Chanyeol looks sad for a second. "There's so much about you that I don't know about you yet."

Sehun just tilts his head, looking at Chanyeol with a cheerful smile. "Baby we're just getting started." With that he leaned up to press another quick kiss onto Chanyeol's cheek before skating away with a loud, happy laugh. And again leaving a blushing Chanyeol behind.

It took about ten more minutes before Chanyeol is fully convinced to try and skate away from the bande.

"You won't hurt yourself even if you fall, which I'll make sure you won't don't worry. You don't have nearly enough speed for a fall to be fatal."

Sehun extends both hands for Chanyeol to take. His hands are soft and warm because he had them in his pockets the whole time while Sehun had to take his out for balance so that by now they were ice cold.

"Just don't move at first, okay? Just try to keep your balance while I drag you around", Sehun instructs his almost-boyfriend. Chanyeol nods, he tries to look brave but Sehun knows that he's kinda afraid.

"Everything will be fine." He begins to skate backwards taking a whimpering Chanyeol with him.  
He has his eyes squeezed shut and Sehun can't help but think that he looks like a giant puppy.

"You can open your eyes, baby. Nothing's gonna happen. Just look at me."  
At the sound of his voice Chanyeol opens his eyes.

"Did you just call me baby?"

This time it's Sehun's turn to blush. "Yes…? I'm sorry I shouldn't have if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh! No, no. It doesn't. I love it", Chanyeol assures him, both of them a blushing mess by now.

While they were talking they had skated more and more into the middle without Chanyeol noticing anything. When he finally does he lets out a loud gasp and squeezes his eyes shut, putting almost all wait on Sehun. The younger groans.

"Chanyeol, you have to stand by yourself. If you lean on me we will both fall." He tries his best to stand still and support Chanyeol's wait but there's only so much he can do before his muscles give up under the sheer wait of his almost-boyfriend.

Chanyeol slowly leans back again. Trying to regain his balance with Sehun's help.

"See everything's fine."

Chanyeol's eyes widen and he looks at Sehun as if the younger had just told him the most ridiculous thing ever.

"No it's not? There's nothing to hold on to and I can't move even a tiny bit", he whines. "Oh my god I'm gonna die here."

Sehun tries his best not to laugh out loud at this adorable boy in front of him. He massages Chanyeol's trembling hands softly with his thumbs.

"It's okay, baby", he says once again. "You can hold on to me, don't worry."

Chanyeol nods, still kinda in shock. He holds Sehun's hands tight, his eyes never leaving the younger´s as they skate towards the opposite side of the rink.

Chanyeol lets out a deep breath as soon as he holds onto the barrier again.

Sehun patiently waits for him to collect himself, not letting go of his hand.

"Okay", he says after a while. "I think I'm ready to try again."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just show me again maybe?"

Sehun nods. He demonstrates Chanyeol how to move his feet while retaining his balance. He takes the first steps with him, holding onto his hands as Chanyeol slowly scoots forward by himself. After some time he lets go of Sehun's hands reluctantly.

"Okay, okay. Let's go", he tells himself, trying to gain some courage. Sehun gives him a quick nod and a warm smile, skating back a bit and holding his hands out for Chanyeol to skate into.

Chanyeol carefully sets one foot in front of the other. Gliding over the ice. He's actually doing not bad and Sehun can almost see the joy on his face, as he realizes that it's working. Chanyeol meets his eyes.

"Oh my God it's working!", he almost yells.

"Concentrate!", Sehun warns him with a laugh and Chanyeol actually stumbles a bit. But Sehun's hands are there to catch him.

Chanyeol holds on tightly to Sehun's shoulders as they regain their balance. When Sehun looks up their faces are only a few millimetres apart. Sehun's breath hitches upon feeling the closeness. Chanyeol doesn't seem any better. His eyes blink rapidly and his voice is raspy as he speaks.  
"Thank you. For catching me."

Sehun nods, leaning a bit closer. "Always", he whispers. He can feel the heat from Chanyeol's face, smell the comforting smell of his aftershave, the faint sent of fresh mint and green tea.

Chanyeol opens his mouth to say anything but nothing comes over his pretty pink lips. They look so soft and Sehun finally wants to know what they feel like. So he just closes the small space between them, kissing Chanyeol square on the mouth.  
The older throws his arms around Sehun's voice pulling him closer, kissing back with the same intensity and need.

Sehun can't believe that it's actually happening, that he actually gets to kiss Chanyeol. His lips are just as soft as they look like. Sehun wants to never stop feeling them against his. Sadly though they have to split to get some air eventually.

"Wow…that…", Sehun gasps, his mouth still close to Chanyeol's.  
"Yeah", the older whispers. "Let's do this a lot more."

Two hours later Sehun has successfully landed a few more jumps he hadn't done in a few years and Chanyeol has managed to skate almost two meters by himself. Now Sehun feels tired but really happy as they stand by near to the rink after having something hot to drink. Nothing's holding them there but neither of them is ready to go already and end their night.  
Chanyeol is leaning against the trunk of a large tree with Sehun hugging him tightly to absorb some of his warmth. He feels safe and secure, like nothing can ever harm him. Secretly Sehun wishes that they could stay like this forever.

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend? Like officially?", Chanyeol asks after some time. Sehun's head is still buried into Chanyeol's neck but he comes back out a bit to look at the other.

Chanyeol looks slightly scared so Sehun just leans forward to press a small, chaste kiss to Chanyeol's lips. He still tastes like the hot apple cider they had.

"I love you."

He didn't plan to tell him this, but at that moment it just felt natural to Sehun. Especially when Chanyeol's face lights up with so much love and affection that it knocks the air out of Sehun.

"I love you, too." He leans in for a second kiss but before he can connect their lips he quickly leans back again. "Wait…is that a yes?"

Sehun chuckles. "Yes, you idiot."


End file.
